


Midnight Love

by PurplePotato83



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotato83/pseuds/PurplePotato83
Summary: Sho thinks that due the quarantine, he's going through a fever by himself, bur then, he realizes how wrong he was.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Love

As soon as the call with Udo-san ended, I placed the phone down next to me on the empty sofa seat. Then, I put a hand over my forehead as a self-reflection, noticing that my body temperature was still somewhat high. It wasn’t like I felt sick, in fact, I was feeling great physically, despite being just a bit cold, and I was sure it was due to the fever. Lately, things had been complicated by the virus; creating a situation quite uncomfortable for everyone, for a while I was (like everyone else) staying at home in quarantine, working from there, and my leaves out were quite limited.

That afternoon, before going to NTV, when I check on my temperature, I noticed that it was slightly higher than normal and for my safety and that of the staff members, I decided to stay at home, communicating with the casters of News ZERO by telephone to express my sincere apologies to the viewing public. And although I was sure that people would understand it, deep inside me, I felt upset and somehow disappointed.

Just a few minutes later, my phone rang repeatedly, apparently it had been bombarded by multiple messages, which I already knew from whom they were. Outlining a slight smile, I held the phone to see the notifications of said chat in which my group mates were.

_**にの:** Sho-chan… I just saw the newscast, are you okay? 😢_

_**Disco Star:** Fever? Are you sure that's just it? _

_**MJ:** Have you taken any medicine?_

_**Leader:** Sho-kun... make sure you have a proper rest, please._

_**SS:** I'm fine, I have no other symptoms apart from the high temperature, but I've decided to stay at home and rest to take_ _care of myself and the staff._ _Sorry for worrying you, guys._

The answers were not long in coming seconds later, showing the concern of others.

_**MJ:** Let us know any eventualities, okay?_

_**Leader:** I know you're going to be fine, but please take care of yourself._

_**Disco Star:** If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. 😊_

_**SS:** I took some medicine for the fever, as soon as I feel better, I’ll let you know. Thanks for caring about me._

I’ve waited for a few more seconds, looking at the phone, waiting for a particular answer, but with a sigh, I gave up on the idea. I was sure that Kazunari had gone to pay attention to something more interesting, which is, his video games. I wanted to watch the news, but from one moment to another, my eyelids began to feel heavy and a slight chill ran down my back. Slowly, I settled into the sofa until I curled up, repeating to myself over and over that I would only rest my eyes for a few seconds.

* ~ * ~ *

When I finally woke up, I noticed that the TV was off, and a warm blanket was covering my body. Slowly, I sat up, frowning in confusion. As a matter of fact, I didn't remember turning off the TV... or maybe did I?

“Finally, you woke up.” I startled when I heard that soft voice, feeling my heart skipping a beat as I saw the slim silhouette of Kazunari approaching me in the dim light. As he came to the couch, he smiled gently, leaving one of his plump little hands on my forehead in a totally maternal act. “You temperature is more stable... You’re feeling better?”

“Speaking the truth, I’m feeling so much better now.” I answered in a whisper, smiling as he sat over my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck, clinging to me. “I thought you were playing Pazudora... besides, you can't be here, what if you ended up infected because of me?”

“And leave you alone? Impossible.” His delicate lips settled on one of my cheeks, making me sigh softly, feeling my heart flutter. “I don't care about anything, except being here and taking care of you.”

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and the sweetness in his gaze made me smile again, feeling like the most special being on the planet. And as if we both wanted to fulfill each other's wishes, we brought our faces closer until we allowed our mouths to caress each other, without haste, just enjoying the warmth and taste of the opposite. I wrapped my arms around his narrow waist, drawing him closer to me as I kissed him more eagerly, revealing how much I had needed him in the past few days, and by the way his hands slipped into my hair, and the way his lips moved against mine, I knew that I wasn’t the only one suffering from this withdrawal. Kazunari pulled away from me slowly, looking for some oxygen, biting his reddened lower lip before speaking again.

“I'm supposed to take care of you, Sho-kun.”

“And you do... you're giving me what I wanted the most.” I answered breathlessly, stealing a delicate kiss from his curved lips without being able to contain myself.

“Come on Sakurai-san, let me be your nurse today... I’ve prepared something to eat, and I’ll be delighted if you eat everything before going to bed.” He said in a severe tone, looking into my eyes. “Obviously, I'm staying with you, I don't want to leave you alone.”

I nodded before hugging him tightly, outlining a silly smile as I felt like the luckiest man on the planet, not only I would have a chance to be taken care of by the person I longed to see the most, but I'd also have a chance sleeping next to him.

“Thanks for coming, angel. Let's eat.”

We both stood up and hand in hand, went to the kitchen between sweet smiles and kisses, and I couldn't believe how lucky Iwas.

Deep in my heart I wished that night would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> There it was...~  
> Being honest, after finishing I was like ”They were a bit irresponsable since they were too close and they even kissed despite the possibility of risk their health!” But, I couldn't resist myself and both, Sho and Nino needed a sweet moment together to forget all the bad things happening over there, and us as well! I really hope you like it. ✨


End file.
